It's All Relative
by LorMenari
Summary: A bunch of drabbles...mostly Derek/Casey and all based on songs...
1. When I'm 64

**Here's a drabble that I came up with when listening to music...it's CxD :)**

**-When I'm 64 by The Beatles**

"You love me, right?"

"What kind of question is that, Derek? Of course I love you," his girlfriend said, confusion coating her words.

"Do you think you'll still love me when we are older?"

"Yeah..."

"Like, when I start losing my hair and I get grouchy?"

"We'll have to work on the grouchy part but yeah I will keep you around."

"You'll be older, too."

"Yes, that is how time works."

"You'll still be gorgeous."

"Derek...thanks babe."

His girlfriend turned back to her novel but Derek did not stop the conversation.

"And...you know if you just say the words...I'll stay with you."

"Are you trying to propose or tell me you just want to live in sin?" she asked with a life of her eyebrow.

"Neither at the moment...but I'd never make you live in sin...at least not for long..." he said witha smirk.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss his lips.

"I would take care of things around the house and you could knit me something. We could have a garden. It would be nice."

"This is a very strange conversation. And who would ever think the great Derek Venturi would want such a normal life?"

"Well, that's after I have an amazing hockey and film career."

"Oh. Well, that sounds more like you."

"We would have the sweetest little grandkids..."

"Derek...you would make a great father and grandfather. I love how you are with Marti."

"I changed my mind..."

"About?"

"I guess I am proposing. Case, will you marry me?"

"I...this is crazy."

"Case...please? I want you to be mine. I want you to still need me when I'm sixty-four."

"Yes...yes, Derek, I will marry you."

* * *

**When I started writing this, I didn't expect it to end this way...but it did. Hope you like :)**


	2. Turn My Swag On

**Well, I'm stuck with ALL of my stories so I decided to write on my 'one-shot' fics. So, here's the next one shot...Turn My Swag On by Soulja Boy :)

* * *

**

Derek was known as the school's player. The complete lady's man. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him. And as much as she hated to admit it (and if you asked her, she would deny it wholeheartedly) she was one of them.

She also hated him. She hated the way he paraded through the school as if he owned it. As if all of the teachers catered to him. And that wasn't true. Only about half did. And she hated that too. She studied and did extra credit but nothing seemed to get through to the teachers like Derek had. And he _never_ studied. Yet, teachers still treated him like one of the top students.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or kiss him.

Derek was looking in the mirror and adjusting his leather jacket. He loved his leather jacket. It gave him that 'bad boy, rebel without a cause, I could care less' look that all the girls loved. And he loved all the girls. He gave his reflection a 'wassup' nod as he finished his look.

He headed downstairs and was greeted by his obnoxious yet slightly hott (he'll laugh at you and threaten to kill you if you ask him about it) step-sister sitting in the kitchen. She flashed him a look that said two things at the same time. One (and the majority of the look) was how bad she wanted to kill him. The other (however small it was) was one of want. Yes, Derek knew that somewhere, deep down, Casey wanted him. And that made his ego even bigger (if that is at all possible.) And, one day, maybe when he was ready to settle down, he would let her have him. But, for now, he would be with whoever he wanted and he would make sure no guy was with Casey.

Sure, that was selfish of him, but he was Derek and he could do that.

"Hey Spacey, did you eat all the cereal or is there some for me?"

Casey sent him another look that almost made him quake.

"For your information, I'm eating yogurt. And you are the only one rude enough in this house to eat all the cereal."

He loved when she got angry. She got flushed and her body quivered and it was so sexy. Derek loved to fight with her. He acted like he got angry, but that's all it was. An act.

"What? Is cereal not good enough for you?"

"That's not what I said, De-rek. I chose yogurt because I have dance practice after class and I need extra nutrients to help me get going and stay that way through out the day."

Wrong choice of words. All Derek heard was "dance practice" and "get going" and fantasies started playing through his mind.

He hazily saw her march off in frustration. Apparently his fantasies left him no time to argue back and she didn't like being ignored.

But that's how it was with them. They were like cats and dogs, day and night, toothpaste and orange juice and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
